Tartarus Champion (Adopted)
by Christmascookie26
Summary: Thinking Percy is planning an uprising against Olympus, so they banish him down in Tartarus. Hurt and angry Percy sides with Kronos and they go up against Olympus. Along the way Kronos reveals some shocking news, and Percy becomes Tartarus champion. This story is in honor of Couplesaroundme for being there for me through my stories. Better than it sounds, I promise.
1. Chapter 1

**Here goes another one of those stories where Percy becomes evil. But I promise it will be different. Just continue reading, and review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters rick riordan does. **

Chapter 1: How it started

Percy (POV)

We finished the Giant War, I defeated Gaia single-hand, and all of the 7 was alive. We found out about Calypso, and we helped Leo get her off her island.

It has been around 3 months sense then. The horrible memories of Tartarus still burned in my memories whenever I closed my eyes. Annabeth seemed to be recovering, but I was still have troubles.

Speaking of Annabeth, me and her were growing apart lately.

I haven't been spending so much time with her cause I'm busy with Hephaestus who was helping make the perfect ring, so I could propose to Annabeth. I also did a quest for Athena to earn her approval, and I was successful.

I was currently on my way to invite Annabeth one a date for tomorrow, the same time the ring will be ready, then I will propose to Annabeth.

As I was walking, I noticed people were giving me spiteful looks. They glared, shook their heads in shame at me, one even spit at me. What is with everyone today.

I also noticed the my friends were completely ignoring me. Maybe Annabeth would know what's wrong.

I was heading to the Athena cabin, when I heard some noises in the woods. I became curious, and looked to see what the sounds were.

I was frozen when I looked to see a familiar head of blonde curls, with another guy. Annabeth was backed up against a tree, the guy was pressing his body against hers. They were in a heated make-out session, moaning through their lips.

"A-Annabeth!" I demanded. She looked up surprised. "Percy." she said exasperated, out of breath from kissing.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. She looked at me angrily.

"Only what you've been doing to me!" she replied angrily.

"What have I been doing to you!" I yelled back.

"Like you don't know." she yelled, before storming off, the guy in pursuit.

I was mad, no beyond mad. I was furious.

How dare she do this to me.

I stormed to go get her, when my path was blocked by Jason, Frank, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Thalia, and Nico.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"I can't believe you of all people would do that." Jason snarled. What?

"I thought you were different." said Piper.

"Annabeth loved you, I can't believe you would something like that to her." Frank growled.

"You don't deserve to breath." Leo said.

"I can't even call you my cousin." said Thalia.

"I no longer consider you a cousin." said Nico.

Hazel didn't say anything, but her eyes said it all.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about." I said mad and confused. They rolled their eyes.

"Don't play innocent with us." snarled Thalia.

Suddenly their was a bright flash, and the Olympians appeared. Athena looked mad, and Poseidon looked shameful.

"HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON MY DAUGHTER!" Athena screeched, Zeus held her back from lunging at me.

"What! I never cheated on Annabeth." I defended.

"We also know that you have been planning on going against Olympus. We found these in your cabins." Zeus said holding up map of Olympus and notes in a different language. Those were mine, but I was using them to figure different ways Gaia was planning on attacking Olympus, not going against them.

"Their not what you think-" I began, but Ares came up behind me and bound my hands and gagged me. They flashed back to Olympus, but the entire camp along with the Romans were there looking confused.

Ares chained me in front of the Olympians in front of their thrones. The half-bloods were on the sides, muttering.

"You are all here cause we are here to pass judgment against Perseus Jackson with…treachery, treason, and planning an uprising against Olympus, also cheating on the daughter of Athena." Zeus announced. Murmurings were heard throughout the crowds. Zeus silenced them.

"Now all you think Percy Jackson should be banished, raise your hand." my heart shattered as everyones hand went up. Artemis was glaring at me, probable cause she thought I cheated on Annabeth. My dad was looking at me shamefaced, like he couldn't believe his own son would do this.

"It is decided that…Perseus will spend the rest of his days in Tartarus." Zeus bellowed. My eyes widened in fear. Not that place again.

Annabeth, knowing what it was like, ran up to Zeus.

"I know be broke my heart, and betrayed us. But I know what Tartarus is like, even he doesn't deserve that." Annabeth tried to reason. But Zeus wasn't listening.

"any last words, sea scum." Zeus spat. I nodded, Ares took the gag out of my mouth. As I looked at all their faces, I was filled with unbelievable rage.

"I won't try to prove my innocence, you guys won't listen anyway." I began. "You are all foolish to think I would plan an uprising against you, my fatal flaw is loyalty I would never go against you guys. I have no idea why you think I would cheat on Annabeth, the love of my life, the one I would fall into Tartarus for. But sense this doesn't matter to you, I will say. The next time you need my help, the next time you are threatened, I will not be there to save you. The next time Kronos, or Gaia plan to over throw you…..let's just say I will be the one leading their army's. I will be the one to tear Olympus apart brick by brick. I will be your downfall" I said deadly calmed, which made everyone in the room uneasy.

"Hades you may take him." Zeus allowed. Hades grabbed me by the arm, and flashed to the pit. I gazed at the seemingly endless hole, fear etched my heart but I did not show it.

"Good bye nephew." Hades said sorrowfully, then pushed me in the hole still chained. I fell into the darkness. I wanted to scream and cry but I bit my tongue until it was bleeding instead.

Days later, I finally saw the bottom rushing toward me. As I fell, one of the chains became loose. I pulled off my body, and aimed for a cliff near my left. I threw the chain, it bounced off the rocks, I saw a dead treethe edge and threw the chain again. But this time the chain latched onto one of the dead branches. I swung toward it, I braced myself as my body hit the cliff below. The air was knocked out of me, and I almost let go of the chain. But I somehow held on, and slowly climbed up, using the chain like a rope, until I was on the edge of the cliff.

But I was greeted by the site, of thousands of monsters snarling at me. I recognized the minotaur, alecto what is she doing here, the chimera with his mom Echidna, and many more. But in the front of them all stood….Kronos and Tartarus.

"Um…Hi guys." I greeted getting to my feet. "Treaty anyone." I offered weakly.

Kronos stepped forward, he no longer had lukes body. But he somehow managed to get a mortal body, how I have no clue. He had his scythe in hand. I closed my eyes, waiting for him to rack the horrors on my body.

But I was surprised when instead, he hugged me.

"Did I miss something?" I questioned. He laughed.

"I heard what happened in Olympus. They banished you here for something you did not do." Kronos said. "I know how that feels."

I was staring at him in disbelief. "Wh-ho-who-whe-I'm confused." I stated. Kronos laughed again.

"Yes, I will explain everything to you. Follow me." he starting walking away, and I hesitantly followed. He led me deeper into Tartarus, memories haunted my thoughts and I winced. Finally we came upon a huge castle like structure. The monsters followed, talking amongst themselves, almost like regular people. Besides the fact that if you insulted one, they would rip you to shreds.

Kronos led me in a room where we could talk alone, Tartarus followed us in.

I sat on a chair, "Okay, not that I'm not happy or anything but why are you guys beings nice to me and not ripping me to shreds?" I asked/demanded.

"Well Perseus get comfortable, cause this is a long story." Kronos said.

**Hi people, if you want to know why Kronos and Tartarus are being nice to Percy, then stay tuned. And I will get back to you guys. **

**See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I was surprised when I got 3 reviews in the first 10 minutes I published this story. It was surprising, but I'm extremely happy. So I decided to update again, sense you guys are soooo nice. **

**I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. Rick Riordan does.**

_Previously on Tartarus Champion….._

_Kronos led me in a room where we could talk alone, Tartarus followed us in. _

_I sat on a chair, "Okay, not that I'm not happy or anything but why are you guys beings nice to me and not ripping me to shreds?" I asked/demanded. _

"_Well Perseus get comfortable, cause this is a long story." Kronos said. _

"Now you know about the story where I ate my kids, they lived in my stomach, Zeus saved them yada yada yada." Kronos said, Percy nodded. "Well that's not true. It began when I got married to Rea, I loved her she loved me, so we had children. You see when me and Rea had our children, I actually loved them. I played with them, taught them how to fight, read, I educated them. Soon they started to prefer me over Rea. Rea being the mother, got jealous. She wanted them to love her, like they loved me. She became over come by jealousy and formed a plan. One day, Rea secretly fed me my kids besides Zeus. She told Zeus I had intentionally eaten all his brothers and sisters. I usually kept my scythe locked away, but Rea unlocked it and told Zeus to get me to barf of his siblings and chop me up into pieces. Zeus fed me a mixture of mustard and wine, so I regurgitated my kids. Once I figured out what Rea had done, it was too late. Zeus chopped me up with my own scythe and put my remains in Tartarus. The children in my stomachs knew of Rea's treachery, so they planned on getting rid of her. But Rea erased all their good memories of me, and replaced them with bad ones. So they told the story, until it became well known amongst people. People think of me a bad guy because I ate my children. But they do not know the real story. Last year when I was reforming. I was overcome by anger and grief. If I won the war, I was going to try and give my children back their memories so they may not hate me anymore. I wanted my children back but you, Perseus, got in the way, I tried getting rid of you. But it never worked, so I ended up getting defeated. And my kids hate me more than ever." Kronos finished.

I looked at him astonished. I never thought that he was framed, and that he really loved his kids. I felt immensely guilty. I was one of the ones who stopped him from getting to his kids.

"So I want revenge on Rea and to get my kids back, you want revenge on those campers and minor Olympians. I think we can help each other." Kronos said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. He mey have been good once, but their was still a piece of evil in there from being so lost in anger, bitterness and grief all these years.

I smirked evilly, getting revenge would be nice.

But what about my fatal flaw? Well I'm loyal to whoever is loyal to me.

"I accept"

**I know it's short, but it explains everything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyo! You guys are so nice, thanks. I'm going camping tomorrow, YAY!**

**So I better get this story going. I don't intentionally know how long this story is going to be, I just go with the flow. So yeah. I usually-sometime-occasionally do long chapters. Well on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own characters. Ricky does. **

15 years later…..

Percy (POV)

Ever sense I agreed with Kronos, I've been training down in Tartarus. I got rid of Riptide, too many memories. I know have two twin sword, Titanium and Platinum, now I'm more skilled with them then I ever was with Riptide.

I sent Riptide to the ocean to my father..er….ex-father. I disowned him in my earlier years.

Kronos with his freaky time powers was able to keep me looking 18 years old, said I have more potential young.

I was in the middle of fighting a group of Telkines, when Kronos stepped in the room. He looked like he had something urgent to say. So I hurried and finished off the Telkines, and jogged over to him.

"Hello Perseus how is my favorite grandson." Kronos joked.

"Call me Percy, and don't call me grandson makes me sound young. Grandpa." I retorted jokingly.

"You are young, and don't call me Grandpa. Makes me sound old." replied Kronos.

"You are old."

"No I'm not."

"You are…..thousands if not millions of years old."

"Ugh point taken."

They laughed at their quarrel.

"So is there something you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Kronos nodded, and ushered me to follow him. He led me to a room, there Tartarus was waiting for us.

I bowed to Tartarus. "Rise." he said, and I obeyed.  
"Now Percy, you have shown much potential over the years. Courage, bravery, skills, loyalty. So I've decided….that I want you to be my Champion." Tartarus said, I looked at him shocked.

He wanted me to be his champion. ME!

"Do you accept?" Tartarus asked, I nodded fervently "Of course." he grinned.

"Then I give you the blessing of Tartarus." he said, he put a hand on my forehead and chanted a couple words. I felt immense pain grow through my pain, but I stayed silent.

Rule number 1: Never show fear or pain.

My back burned, and I felt something grow. I forced myself to not go unconscious. Finally the pain subsided. And I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

I looked behind me and was surprised to find black wings darker than Tartarus it's self. I flapped them experimenting.

"Cool." I said awe-struck.

"Yes, you also have a couple new powers from me. You can control and summon Greek Fire, you can control monsters and make them disintegrate just by snapping you fingers, and my personal favorite you can turn into a dragon." Tartarus listed.

I stretched out my hand and concentrated, I saw a ball of green fire spring my palm. Greek Fire.

"That is seriously awesome." I exclaimed.

"Now you must train with your new powers. Also, how is your progress on your water powers?"

I smirked. I made the water molecules in the air squeeze together and it formed an ice dagger out of my hand. I vapor travel around the room. I concentrated on the water molecules in a harpy and it burst into dust. I showed a couple more.

Tartarus looked at me approvingly. "good."

"Now continue training Percy, in 5 year we will be ready for the uprising." Kronos smirked evilly. I mimicked his smirk. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Percy Jackson is coming, and nothing can stop him!

I left the room. Tartarus and Kronos act like family with me. Tartarus is like a nice uncle, and Kronos is my grandpa. I have a weird bloodline.

I saw a group of monsters waiting for me by the entrance. I noticed the Minotaur, Alecto, Echidna and Chimera, Kelli, and a couple other monsters I defeated. Surprisingly, we forgave each other and became friends.

"Whoa where did the wings come from?" asked Mini, my nickname for the Minotaur.

"Your looking at Tartarus's new champion." I said.

"Awesome." said Mini giving me a fist bump.

"Wings make you look so much….sexier." said Kelli, ever sense we became friends she has been trying to hook up with me.

Trying.

But I keep thinking about Annabeth, and it's hurts. I think I may still have some feelings for her.

I smiled nervously at her.

"Well got to go. I'm not done training yet." I said before jogging off. They waved good bye.

More training what fun. Note my sarcasm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for a while, so I'm going to try and make this chappie extra long. Well I hope you haven't given up on this story, and here is the chappie.**

Annabeth (POV)

I stared at the ocean, tears filled my eyes. I felt so horrible, it was burning me up, making me want to go beneath the ocean waves and drown myself.

Why am I feeling this way?

20 years ago, my ex-boyfriend Percy Jackson. Was framed for treason, and I thought he cheated on me. But later we found out that he was innocent.

We found some notes in his cabin, explaining why the maps of Olympus were in his room. He was trying to figure out where Gaia would strike.

And I found out he was never cheating on me, I saw him with another girl from the Hephaestus cabin. Hephaestus said that he was helping Percy make a ring to propose, as a favor for helping Leo get Calypso. And the girl, she was Lily Hephaestus daughter who was trying to help Percy design the shape and color of the ring.

Once I realized what I've done, the guilt settled upon me like a storm cloud of doom. I hardly ate, couldn't sleep, I got cranky and depressed.

I literally banished my boyfriend to hell.

All of Percy's friends felt horrible too, they couldn't believe they just practically killed their best friend. Why didn't I listen to Percy? Then maybe I would still be with him.

After Percy was banished me and the 7 along with Reyna, Nico, the Stolls, Clarrise, Katie and Chris all were granted a wish. We chose have immortality kind of like the Hunters of Artemis. We wouldn't age, but we can die in battle.

I felt a presence sit by me.

"I brought you a sandwich." Thalia said setting the sandwich beside me. I looked at it, it didn't look very good at the moment.

"No thanks Thalia. I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"Thinking of Percy?" she asked, pain and guilt flared in my chest and I nodded numbly.

"I have too. It feels horrible knowing we banished our friend/cousin/boyfriend to tartarus." Thalia sighed.

"Ex-boyfriend" I muttered sadly.

We sat in a uncomfortable silence, until Connor Stoll came running up to us. He looked at his face, suggested what he was about to say was urgent.

"Meeting in the Big House." he announced. "All the Olympians will be there." then he sped off. Me and Thalia looked at each other before sprinting to the Big House, if the Olympians were there then it must be important.

When we got there, we were the last ones. Everyone else was already there. Zeus addressed us all.

"We have just received new that both Kronos and Tartarus are rising." Zeus said. Way to be blunt Zeus.

Everyone immediately went into an up roar.

"QUEIT!" Hera yelled. "We also have news that Tartarus has a champion who shall be coming by with an important message. When they do get here, remember their probable very powerful if there Tartarus champion. So try not to get them mad, so they kill someone." wow Hera is actually being smart.

"I think we should get rid of this…..Champion, when he gets here." Clarrise snarled. "Then we wouldn't have yet another problem."

"Is that all I'm recognized for? A problem?" an unknown voice said. Everyone jumped, and looked over to where the voice came from.

A figure stepped out of a dark corner in the room, he was casually picking his fingernails with a knife. I could tell my their body frame that they were male, but he was wearing a cloak so his body was concealed, he was wearing a pitch black metal mask on his face. The slits in the mask concealed his eyes so we couldn't see them, but he could still see us.

We all brought out our weapons and pointed them at him, ready to attack. He didn't seem effected by the fact that dozens of weapons were currently pointed at him.

He stopped picking his fingernails, and looked at us.

He started walking to us, either he was really bold or really stupid.

"Who are you?" asked Clarrise.

"In the words of you, Clarrise La Rue, I'm the problem you were speaking of." the hooded figure answered. Oh so he's Tartarus Champion.

"How do you know my name?!" she demanded.

"Well if I am to fight you, I need to know who you are and what your capable of." he answered. "I know about every single one of you. Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Conner and Travis Stoll." he named off a couple of us.

I was beginning to get really freaked out.

"Why are you here?" demanded Thalia.

"I here to for a proposal." he answered, the girls in the room looked uneasy. "Don't worry, it's not that kind of proposal. None of you girls catch my eye anyway." he eyed all the girls, but his gaze lingered on me.

Now I'm really freaked out, but I won't show it.

"I'm supposed to know if any of you want to surrender, or possible join our side. If you don't surrender or join then you sign yourself a death wish." he said.

"No way were joining you!" Jason spat. "You guys are evil!"

"Are you sure, were the evil ones. Jason Grace." he said. What? Of course their evil!…..aren't they?

"None of us are joining you." Zeus said.

"Okay your funeral." he said. He was about to leave but I remembered that he was probable from Tartarus, maybe he knows how Percy is doing.

"Wait!" I called, everyone eyed me shocked and the Champion turned toward me.

"do you know how Percy Jackson is doing?" I asked, everyone realized what I was saying and looked at the Champion eagerly. I could almost see him smirking.

"Hmm….Percy Jackson?" he said thinking. "Let's see….oh yeah the betrayed hero." we flinched when he said that, the guilt flared again.

"Yes I've seen him around Tartars, a real nasty piece of work. He is so…angry, bitter, depressed. I once had a chat with him, he talked on and on about how he was going to this puny camp burnt to the ground. How he want's to torture everyone that betrayed him." the Champion answered.

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I can't wait until you guys see him again, he can't wait to see you." the Champion continued. "He talks about how his own friends shunned him." Percy's friends looked down ashamed. "How his cousins disowned him" Thalia, Nico, Hazel, and Jason got tears in their eyes. "How his own girlfriend cheated on him and betrayed him." the pain and guilt was getting overwhelming. "Oh yes, you should see the crazy, insane look in his eyes. He is seriously crazy, well I guess that's because all of the torture Tartarus and Kronos put him through."

Percy was tortured? I couldn't believe it.

"Shut up!" I muttered at him.

"He will never be the same."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, I took my knife and through it at him. He easily dodged. He took the knife in his hand an through it at me. It went through my shirt and impaled it's self in the wall so I couldn't pull it out. I was stabbed by it, it just caught on my shirt.

"That was a warning shot." the Champion said. Then disappeared.

Percy (POV)

I was wearing my black cloak, and metal mask. I was talking to my old family about surrender. I had to stop myself from taking out my swords and making them feel the pain I've carried with m through the years. But I held myself back. While I was talking about 'Percy Jackson' some if it was true but most was a lie. I wanted them to feel bad about what they did to me.

When Annabeth threw her knife at me, I dodged and threw my knife. It snagged her shirt, and impaled it's self In the wall. She couldn't move, it was in the wall to far.

"That was a warning shot." I snarled, before letting the shadows in the room engulf me.

I appeared in front of Kronos and Tartarus. "How did it go?" asked Kronos.

"They wouldn't surrender." I answered.

"That was expected." Kronos said. "I just wanted to give my kids a chance to come see me again." Kronos looked away sadly.

"It's fine, we'll explain everything to them once we win this war." I assured. Kronos smiled a little.

"Now come on, we have more training to do."

I groaned inwardly, I'm sick of training. But I followed him none the less.

I hope you guys liked it. Comment and I'll get back to you guys.

**Hey guys, my Doc MAngers isn't letting me upload any documents. So I'm adding the next chapter to this. Please be patient while I try to get this sorted out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, I. AM. SO. SORRY! Things have been crazy at my house, and I've been spending a lot of time on my wattpad account. But someone PMed me and asked me to update, and I guess I owe my loyal readers. **

**I won't waste your time with an A/N, so let the story begin….**

Percy (POV)

I was hacking angrily at my opponents, a group of monsters including (some telkines, empousa, a fury, mini/minotaur, aria, and the neomon lion), Tartarus promised the monsters who help me train will get a quick and painless regeneration.

But my thoughts were on my visit to that wretched camp.

How dare Annabeth ask how I am? She betrayed me, cast me down here, and she DARE ask how I'm doing?! I sliced through the telkines, their essence seeped into the ground.

Then the others; Clarrise, Jason, Hazel, Piper, Frank, all of them. They all looked worried! As if they actually cared about how I'm doing. With my eyes blazing I cut through the empousa.

Then Annabeth tried impaling me with her knife when I told her (half) the truth. I slashed the fury, Minotaur, and aria.

And the worst part…I almost believed them. I almost believed that they were worried about, and they missed me….and for a moment-I missed them. My wings snapped out, and with one mighty stroke with them, I rose in the air. The neomon lion looked at me with fear, but roared just the same. I plunged down, and as it roared, I plunged my swords deep in its throat.

I looked around and found that all my opponents were gone, dissolved into nothing but dust. I heard clapping, and saw Kronos clapping a smile on his face.

"Very good, my grandchild." Kronos smirked.

"Don't call me grandchild, makes me sound young…grandpa." I smiled back.

"That makes me feel old." Kronos said.

"You are old." I laughed.

"I'm not that old."

"You call being thousands of years old, not old?"

"Ugh good point." They laughed and I hugged him in greeting.

"So, what are you doing down here?" I asked.

"Tartarus and I have a mission for you." Kronos said. He looked down rather guilty, and wouldn't meet my eyes.

"So what is this mission?" I questioned suspiciously. "Is it good? Or am I going to hate it?"

"Probable hate it." Kronos said, before walking out, I followed reluctantly. They walked through the lands, the monsters were frolicking through the lands, either arguing or killing each other. But occasionally you find some playing together, like a pack of hellhounds were playing a game that resembled tag (besides that if you get tagged, they bite you), and a group of Cyclops that were playing dodgeball, but with boulders.

"So about this mission that I'm gonna hate," I said. "Does it have to do with that….camp!" Kronos didn't say anything, only looked forward.

What seemed like forever he spoke, "I understand how much you hate that camp Percy, that's how I felt for a thousand years after my own children killed me. But after a while I began to remember all the wonderful times I had with my children, and my anger almost diminished completely, and I started to feel wanting. I wanted to be with my children again. I don't know if that's gonna happen to you Percy, but, just stay strong. Better times are in both of our futures, will you do anything to achieve that?"

I thought for a moment, puzzling over what he said. "Yeah, I will do anything to attain a good future." But I hesitated a bit.

Kronos frowned slightly at my hesitation, but said nothing else. We arrived at Tartarus's fortress, we met Tartarus in his throne room.

We grunted at us, a sign that the meeting has begun. "I'm sure Kronos told you that we have a mission ready for you." Tartarus grunted.

"Yes Sir." I said, kneeling on one knee, he was my master after all. A smile of approval flickered on his face, and told me to rise, Kronos gave me a thumbs-up.

"Kronos do you want to tell him for the mission, or should I?" Tartarus asked.

"I think you should take this one." Kronos said.

"Very well." And Tartarus proceeded to tell what the mission was. My eyes widened, anger coursed through my veins, denial clouded my mind, I had to force myself from yelling out "NO!"

When he finally finished, I only looked down, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Look at me." Tartarus commanded, I forced myself to look at him. He looked at me in determination, he wasn't taking no for an answer. "Do you accept the task?"

The words tasted like vinegar in my mouth, but I said "I accept."

"Good. You leave immediately."

I nodded, and vapor traveled to my living chambers. Grabbed my cloak, with pictures of the underworlds most horrible creatures etched in it, my 2 swords strapped to my back, I put my mask on, my gloves, and my shoes, a belt that held some flasks filled with rivers of the underworld, and a spare sword. Sighing with anger, I vapor traveled hundreds of miles to the surface.

Sunlight momentarily blinded me, but my eyes quickly adjusted. I realized I was on the beach of Camp Half-Bloods lake, I cursed myself for traveling carelessly, someone could have seen me! I hurried into the forest.

I concentrated, my body shimmered, and I turned into a shadow, a technic I learned from the furies. I traveled inside the camp, staying in the shadows. Finally I spotted the camps armory, 2 people were by it. Travis and Conner Stoll, sons of Hermes, they were rummaging through its contents, before bringing out a crossbow.

"This will be good for shooting gas bombs." I heard Travis say.

"Who do you want to prank this time?" Connor asked eagerly.

"How about…the Demeter cabin?" Travis suggested.

Connor groaned, "Again!" he demanded. "Is it because of Katie?"

"'Course not!" Travis defended, his facing going red. "Their….just fun to prank."

"I can't believe my own brother is falling for a daughter of Demeter." Connor said ignoring him.

"Dud I'm not falling for her!" Travis argued. They walked away arguing on the matter, I found I had a smile on my face watching them banter. Quickly I frowned, and shook away the memories that threatened to overcome my memory.

I hurried to the armory, searching it thoroughly I found some crates full of Greek fire stored in the back. I smiled and placed them throughout the cabin, hooking them all up together and programming them to a remote I brought from my pocket.

One press of the button and the entire place would blow.

I smiled, turned back into a shadow, and hurried back into the forest. Walking for a while before I sensed a couple of half-bloods nearby, a weary frown crept on my face as I created a mid-night black shadow, spoke a Greek incantation, and Kronos's image flickered on it.

"Is it done?" he asked, his voice deep with an edge of malice.

"It will explode any time now sir." I said, my voice went deeper, and muffled from under the mask.

Annabeth (POV)

I was taking a walk with Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Calypso, Reyna, Hazel, Clarrise, and Chris in the woods. We were discussing the meeting we had with Tartarus Champion a few days ago, about all the things he said about P-..Percy.

"I think he was lying!" Clarrise said stubbornly. "We miss Prissy, and I'm sure he misses us too."

"Clarrise, we betrayed him, plunged him down in hell. I don't think he misses us, if anything he hates us, and can't wait to rip our heads off." I replied glumly. Clarrise thought about my response, and didn't say anything.

She knew I was right.

We continued tromping through the forest in silence, suddenly something caught my ears.

A muffled voice that sounded oddly familiar, it sounded like "It will explode any time now sir." I stopped in my tracks and beckoned the others to listen.

"Good, with the armory gone those puny half-bloods will barely have anything to defend themselves for our attack." Another voice chuckled. Our eyes widened, and we crept forward.

"Do you want me to stay, to be certain it will go off?" the muffled voice asked.

"Yes, I want all those weapons destroyed." The other voice approved.

"Yes Sir."

I looked over and my bloods turned to ice….it was Tartarus Champion.

My blood boiled with anger, my teeth grit together painfully. He just cut off a connection to something that looked somewhat like an IM, but with shadows.

"Let's cream the punk!" Clarrise mouthed in anger.

"Wait! We is way too dangerous, we can't take him on by ourselves." Jason mouthed back.

I thought, but my thoughts were too clouded with anger and grief to fully comprehend the situation. I hate him, everything he said about Percy bubbled in my head.

"Let's do it." I mouthed.

"Annabeth-"Jason started to mouth back.

"Let's get him, and end him before he causes any more trouble." I mouthed, they all nodded, and most looked a bit reluctant.

We all surrounded him from the trees and bushes around us, he was beginning to walk away.

I held of my fingers. 1…2…3…4….5!

We all sprang out of our hiding spots, the Champion brought out a sharp sword, and faced us.

"Surrender and we won't hurt you." I warned him.

He laughed, "I highly doubt it." He replied. "But if you want to….try."

"Fine! I gave you a chance. ATTACK!" I shouted. We all sprang into action, we was able to deflect our attacks, while the others fought, I snuck in back of him.

He shoved Leo to the ground, and hit Piper into a nearby tree, knocking her unconscious. Thankfully that fueled Jason's anger.

"PIPER!" he yelled, and faced the champion in fury. He summoned a great bolt of lightning, and it hit the champion into a tree. Dazed I sprang and pressed my knife against his neck.

"One move and your dead!" I said though grit teeth. He was silent, but dropped his sword in defeat. I smiled in victory.

Leo stumbled to his feet, but brought out some iron cords, and we bound his hands together. His hood was still covering his face, my arm crept up to take it off.

"Before you…..what's the word?...reveal me." His voice had a slight chuckle to it. "You might want to go save that little armory before it explodes." My eyes widened. I noticed a small remote in his hand, how had we missed that.

"Get that remote!" I said, but it was too late. He pushed the button, and off in the distance an explosion rocked the earth.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE WELP!" Clarrise yelled, she ran at him with her sword raised. But I interceded, "Not yet Clarrise, we need to go help Chiron. Besides, we can interrogate him for information." I said.

Clarrise growled in annoyance, but sheathed her sword anyway. Jason fed Piper some ambrosia, and she woke up with a groan. She saw the champion, and she glared.

"What happened?" she asked.

Jason proceeded to tell her what happened. She glared at the Champion harder than ever, but said nothing.

"Let's bring him to Chiron." Reyna suggested. Frank, and Jason flanked the Champions left sides, Chris and Clarrise on his right, Piper, Calypso and Leo behind him, Reyna and me in front. We all walked in silence, we all seemed to be eyeing the Champion wearily.

"So how has life been for the betrayers?" the Champion asked.

"Good thank you very much." Leo snapped back, a smile twitched at the corner of my lips.

"Good, good. So Leo Valdez." The Champion said, Leo looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know my name?" Leo demanded.

The Champion ignored him, "Do you still feel like the 7th wheel?"

"How do you know about that?" Leo snarled.

"did you get your girl? Of course you did, I didn't doubt you would-"

"How-"

"but how did you get her? You needed the numbers for the sphere, but to do so you needed to make a sacrifice-"

"shut up-"

"-and what was that sacrifice? To plunge to of your 2 friends into Tartarus-"

"SHUT UP!"

"you got your girl all right, but to do so you scarred your friends for life. Tell how does that feel?-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Leo yelled, his hands burst into flame and his shot a volley of flames at the Champions back, which he dodged.

"but your still the 7th wheel Leo! You better watch your back, cause they'll betraying you next-"

Leo yelled anger, his entire body burst into flame. He lunged for the Champion, the Champion wretched the chains out of Frank, Jason, Clarrise, and Chris's hands. Leo sent fire at him, but he dodged. Angrily, Leo brought out a huge metal hammer. He swung at the Champion, fiery blazed in his eyes.

"LEO STOP IT!" I yelled. But he ignored, his aimed for the Champion's head. The Champion ducked, he grabbed some of the loose cord, aimed and it wrapped around Leo's hand, he yanked and Leo was yanked forward. Closer up, Leo swung his free hand with the hammer. But once again he only caught air, the Champion knocked the hammer out of Leo's arm, gripped his arm, spun Leo around his arm twisted behind his back in a breaking position. He pressed one arm over Leo's neck, and the other on his head, with a simple twist Leo's head would break.

"One move and I'll break his neck." The Champion threatened, anger no longer burned in Leo's eyes, only fear.

We all stayed still, Jason looked like he wanted to spring to his friends aid but kept still. I realized we were already in camp, the burning armory was in the distant but the flames were reduced to nothing but cinders.

"Let him go!" Jason commanded.

"You don't order me around Jason Grace!" the Champion snarled. A galloping sound reached my ears, and Chiron followed by a lot of Campers hurried to our aid. Chiron had his bow out and an arrow aimed at the Champion's head.

"Let him go!" Chiron demanded.

"So it is true that you love all the heroes you train," the Champion said. "well it didn't seem that way when one of them was cast down into Tartarus." Chiron had a sad look in his face.

I was surprised when the Champion started laughing, it was an evil, some-what chaotic laugh. He let go of Leo, and pushed him away, still laughing he walked to Chiron.

Chiron fired a shot at him, but it was narrowly dodged. Chiron shifted uneasily as his shots were dodged, until he found he was out of arrows. We all rushed to Chiron's aid.

But the Champion didn't harm him, he stopped and held out his bound arms.

"I'm your prisoner, remember." He chuckled. Chiron looked at him suspiciously, before taking him, we all grabbed the Champion and led him to the Big House. As we walked his mask fell off, but no one took much notice, for his face was still covered by his hood.

Chiron ordered the campers to go back to their usual activities.

Inside the Big House we tied to Champion tightly in the chair, Mr. Dee looked at us rather bored.

"Oh look, the psychopath is back." He said.

When he was securely bound, we all just glared at him.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" the Champion asked, his voice (no longer muffled by the mask) was so familiar It hurt my brain

"I think we should interrogate him." Jason said. "See if that stuff he said, really is true."

"Oh it is _Sparky_!" the Champion retorted. Then it clicked, but I barely dared hoped I hurried forward and wretched his cloak off.

I gasped, and stumbled back, my eyes bulged, but hand clamped over my hand in shock. I heard the others gasp in denial.

Wild jetblack hair, a half-smile graced his face, sea-green eyes now full of pure hatred.

"Miss me?" said the voice from Percy Jackson.

**BABAM! All done, wow I think that was the longest I ever written. I'm tried, I hope you all liked it enough to comment. See ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI! I would go on about how sorry I am about not updating blah blah blah but I'm afraid that takes too much time. **

**Right to the story, here you go. **

_Previously on Tartarus Champion..._

_"I think we should interrogate him." Jason said. "See if that stuff he said, really is true."_

_"Oh it is Sparky!" the Champion retorted. Then it clicked, but I barely dared hoped I hurried forward and wretched his cloak off._

_I gasped, and stumbled back, my eyes bulged, but hand clamped over my hand in shock. I heard the others gasp in denial._

_Wild jetblack hair, a half-smile graced his face, sea-green eyes now full of pure hatred._

_"Miss me?" said the voice from Percy Jackson._

Percy (POV)

When Annabeth tore off my hood I couldn't help but smirk. Their reactions were hilarious, that made me feel real good inside.

Annabeth gasped and clamped her hand over her mouth, her eyes were wide with disbelief. Jason looked flabbergasted, his jaw was practically hitting the floor, Piper looked ready to faint, Leo was so surprise he tripped over his own feet on thudded to the floor, Frank tripped over Leo and ended up sitting on him, Calypso was shaking her head in disbelief while helping Leo up, Reyna looked ready to skewer someone, Hazel yelped and back away, Clarrise had her knife out and Chris was holding her back from lunging at me, Chiron skitted nervously, his horse tail flicking, even Mr. Dee looked surprised. .

"YOU BETRAYING, NO GOOD, LYING PIECE OF MINOTAUR DUNG!" Clarrise yelled. "I SWEAR I'M GONNA GET YOU WITH A KNIFE, FEED YOU TO A HELLHOUND, MAKE THAT HELLHOUND PUKE YOU BACK UP, THEN I'M GONNA USE YOUR REMAINS FOR FISH BAIT THEN THROW THE REST OF YA INTO THE STYX, THEN I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU GET THE FIELDS OF PUNISHMENT FOR THE NEXT THOUSAND YEARS!"

I looked at her, "Sounds like you've got a lot of work in head of ya." I smirked. "I didn't think you would get off your butt to take care of a little welp like me. Too big-headed like your dad." Clarrise struggled against Chris's strong grip.

"Oh Percy," Hazel whispered softly. "What did they do to you?"

I looked at her so angrily she backed away in fright, " 'they' didn't do anything to me. Remember?" I glared. "Who was it who cast me into Tartarus?... Oh, that's right!"

They all looked down in sadness. Good! They should feel sad, they should feel all the pain I endured over the last years, every scar, every bruise that I got because of THEM! Let them be sad, they deserve worse.

"Percy...I-I-" Annabeth stuttered.

"I? I? I what?" I demanded. "I'm sorry?" I said in mockery. "Well save your apology, it doesn't matter to me."

Annabeth looked away, hurt, for a second I felt like apologizing...but why should I? Instead I looked away.

"Why did you stay here? Why didn't you run off when you had the chance?" Jason asked/demanded, his gladius in hand.

"I don't answer you to." I answered. "Only to my Master."

"And who is your Master? Tartarus! Can't you see Percy? He brainwashed you! He's using you to get the upper hand in this war, SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jason yelled.

I blazed with anger, "Yes my Master is Tartarus. He was the one who took mercy on me, he trained me, he acted as a friend! If anyone had brainwashed me, it was you guys. My so-called family. You made me think that I could be a hero, that I could save everyone I loved, that maybe I could have a happily ever after. But NO! After a small misunderstanding you toss me away like you do every hero you deem fit. You used me! But you won't anymore. I have already pledged my allegiance to Tartarus, and I have no intention on turning on that oath." I was shouting, I snapped the ropes that bound, I rose and stalked toward them, my wing were out and surrounded me like a demon straight from hell. Which, technically, I was.

Jason looked frightened, but he stood up boldly and pointed his sword at me.

"Don't come any closer." Jason stuttered.

"Or what?!" I demanded. He didn't answer. I suddenly felt a presence behind me, I whirled around just as Nico Di Angelo struck my head with the butt of his sword. I fell unconscious, wishing I could run them all through me my sword.

Jason (POV)

I had faced all kinds of monsters, titans, giant, even Gaia herself, but nothing was as scary as Percy towering over me, wings as black as the very night, his eyes seemed to glow an unnatural green glow, he looked ready to kill.

I took out my sword, no matter how scary he was, I wasn't gonna let him hurt my family.

"Don't come any closer." I warned, though it didn't sound very threatening.

"Or what?!" he demanded. I didn't answer, what was I gonna do? He was the Champion of Tartarus, who knows what kind of crazy powers he possesses. What good was I going to do? But still, he wasn't gonna hurt my friends without going through me first.

Nico tiptoed out of the shadows, his sword out, Percy seemed to sense him and turned around, but Nico hit him with his sword. Percy slumped to the ground unconscious.

For a moment we were all quiet, besides the shaky breaths that echoed throughout the room. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Annabeth looked at Percy in sadness, then anger, then sadness again.

"What did we do to him?" Annabeth questioned herself, kneeling next to him.

"It wasn't us, this is probable the doing of Tartarus." I assured.

"No, it was us" Annabeth whispered, she ran her fingers through his hair, and cupped his cheek gently. "I wish I could go back in time and fix everything."

"We all do." Piper said, kneeling next to her.

"We should probable chain him up somewhere before he wakes up." Nico spoke up.

"Yes." Chiron agreed, looking at Percy with a expression unknown to me. "In the attic, where the old oracle used to go."

Frank, and I carried Percy up the stairs, until we got to the dusty attic, I coughed as we set him down. Leo, Annabeth, Piper, Nico, and Calypso had followed us up.

"Leo, do ya think you can get me some celestial bronze chains from your tool-belt?" I asked. He nodded, and seemed to rummage through his belt before bringing out a long, gleaming chain.

I chained Percy to a pipe in the wall, his hands bound tightly behind his back. His head lulled to the side, he was muttering under his breath, Annabeth did say Percy sleep-talked.

He looked a lot more peaceful unconscious.

When he was securely bound, we filed out. Annabeth gave one more regretful glance at him, before turning away.

We met with Chiron outside.

"Someone should probable keep guard." Frank said. "Ya know, for when he wakes back up."

"At least 2 guards." Reyna added. Chiron nodded.

"I volunteer for the first hour." Clarisse said.

"Me too." Chris said.

"Alright, we'll switch every 2 hours. If he does wake up, do not speak woth him, if he starts causing trouble, call for help." Chiron instructed. They nodded, before walking back inside the Big House.

Chiron sighed and gazed up at Thalia's tree, his brown eyes looked lost in distant memories.

"Are you okay Chiron?" Annabeth asked, he nodded.

"You should go get some rest Annabeth, I'll send one of your siblings to fetch you when its time for dinner." Chiron said.

Annabeth didn't like it, she scowled but didn't talk back, she stalked away. I wanted to say something to comfort the old centaur, but he looked like nothing could do him any good besides being alone.

Piper stood by my side, she took my hand , "Come on." I followed her away from the Big House.

"Poor Chiron." Piper whispered. "He looked so sad. So did Annabeth."

"He's seen too many heroes die, turn evil, or get lost. I just wish there was something I could do for him, and Annabeth, and for Percy. Ugh, why did we have to mess up in the first place." I said. I felt helpless, like a spike of Kryptonite was stabbing my heart, over and over again.

Piper stopped, she cupped my chin and I looked at her beautiful kaleidoscope eyes. "That's what I love about you, you always care for others before yourself. The best we can do for Annabeth and Chiron is to be there for them, and comfort them we they need us. For Percy...well we can only try to reason with him, and get him to understand this was all a big mistake, maybe if we pray hard enough, he will forgive us. You may be strong Jason, but you can't always be Superman." she assured.

I smiled, "Thanks Pipes, but even if I can't always be Superman, doesn't mean I can't keep trying."

"And I'm not saying you shouldn't, just keep in mind that you have friends there for you. So that if Kryptonite ever shows up, we can help you defeat it. Despite how cheesy that sounds." Piper said softly.

I laughed, "Alright Pipes." I hugged her. "Thank you, I'll always be your Superman, even if Kryptonite threatens me." she smiled, I leaned down and kissed her, and I felt as though the Kryptonite stabbing my heart faded away, leaving me for just a moment, and I could breath again.

I may be Superman to some people, but to me, Piper was always Superman. Saving me when no one else could.

**JIPER MOMENT! It may have been cheesey, but SO WHAT, cheesy is my thing. I hope you enjoyed my chapter, and the Jiper fluff toward the end. Comment!**


	7. Chapter 7

Okay okay, I've been getting a lot of Update comments so I thought I might as well. Here is chapter 7 I think. Enjoy!

**Percy (POV)**

**_I stood before Tartarus; I knelt down with my head bent down as I waited for him to talk. He was quiet at first, before he said "You did well."_**

**_"Thank you Master." _**

**_"But you could've gone without showing them your wings." He scowled; I hung my head lower and nodded. _**

**_"Sorry Master, Jason was beginning to get on my nerves." I replied sincerely. _**

**_"I'll let it go this time." Tartarus said. "But learn to control your anger and use it to your advantage, understand my Champion?" _**

**_"Yes Master, I will work on it." _**

**_"They really believe they have you hostage?" Tartarus mused, chuckling under his breath. "Pathetic demigods,." _**

**_"For the time being, I am ready for the next instructions for my mission." I said. "Getting captured proved successful." _**

**_"I know, for now just stay where you are. Stay their prisoner, get them angry, cause a little trouble if you have to." Tartarus instructed, I nodded and stood up. "You must go now. Awake my Champion!" _**

**I woke up coughing up dust bunnies. Once I was finished coughing my lungs up I looked around, I was in the attic where the Oracle used to be. I got up and felt a weight on my arms, I pulled at the bronze chains on my wrists, how easy it would be to get out of this right now. **

**The attic door squeaked open, I turned to face Clarrise and Chris. Clarrise glared at me, her hand was itching toward her spear that was strapped to her back, but she restrained from taking it. **

**"So you up?" she demanded through grit teeth. **

**I looked over myself, "I think so, but I could still be asleep." I smirked, Clarrise scowled. **

**Chris placed a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down considerable. "Come on," he muttered softly. "You go tell Chiron that he's up." **

**Clarrise nodded and left, "If he tries anything just yell and I'll skewer him." She called behind her. Chris faced me, he didn't try to mask the disappointment that filled up every inch of his face. **

**"I can't believe this happened to you." He muttered, I turned away "Believe it!" I said bitterly. He was quiet, I could feel him examining me, but I refused to look at him, one of my old friends, one that betrayed him. **

**"I'm sorry." He said, I was kind of caught off guard and faced him. **

**"What?" **

**"I'm sorry." He repeated. "We should have been smarter but-but I couldn't think right when you were trialed in Olympus. None of us were, and Annabeth was struck with anger and betrayal to try to think clearly, this never should have happened to you Percy. I'm sorry." **

**I was quiet, thinking hard on his words, "Well it happened, I'm like this and I'm not changing. You guys are the ones who need to worry." I said. **

**Chris shook his head sadly, "As sorry as I am, I'm still disappointed in you. I admired you, just like everyone else did, and its hurts me to see you this way." With that Chris left, I watched him leave, almost wanting to call him back and apologize. **

**But I bit my lip. What is wrong with me? 2****nd**** day in the mission and I'm already falling into their trap, I need to focus, I need to ignore them. I noticed the window and walked toward it, my chains were just long enough so I could see outside. **

**I saw the half-bloods doing what they always did, training, climbing the lava wall, playing volleyball. I rested my head on my hands as I watched them; memories of Camp seemed to filter inside my head like rays of sunlight. The sunlight that I always forced from the darkened abyss of my mind, and I still did, I forced those memories back, back into the dark where they would stay locked up forever. I turned away from the window and tried to ignore the happy sounds coming from outside and sat in the corner, waiting, keeping those cursed memories away from me, where they can never change me. **

**I have a mission, and I intend to finish it. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, but I saw you guys commenting, asking for updates and I couldn't help the over-crowding guilt and finally caved in. Or forced the inspiration to come to me, so here we are, and here is your update. I hope you enjoy.

Of course, I do not own the PJO or HOO series, yada yada yada you've all heard this before.

Let the chapter begin…..

**Annabeth (POV) **

**I didn't usually like to run away from my problems. But when one of those problems was a supposedly guilty (but most definitely innocent) boyfriend, who was banished to Tartarus for a crime he did not commit, hating my guts as well as everyone else he knew, now coming back looking for revenge with the evil Primordial Tartarus, and thought-to-be defeated Kronos, well at this point I was willing to run a few miles or so to get away from said problem. **

**But I won't do it for long, just until I can come up with a good plan to fix everything. That's what children of Athena do. They strategize and fix problems. **

**I had spent the last year or so, moping and grieving, and cursing my own name for being and idiot, and just wishing I could take it all back. But Percy's back now, I have a chance to fix things, and make it right once more. **

**Percy might hate me, he might hate me for the rest of my miserable life, but I can't go on without him knowing how sorry I am. So part 1- Come up with an Athena worthy plan. **

**Part 2- Act on plan. **

**Part 3- Hope that plan works**

**Part 4- Celebrate when plan works. **

**Part 5- (in case part 4 doesn't work) come up with a backup plan, and a backup plans backup plan, and then that backup's, backups plan. **

**Alright Annabeth, let's to this. Part 1- Come up with Athena worthy plan. **

**I sat at my desk and tapped my pencil against my notebook as I thought. Of course a range of ideas floated through my head, but none of them seemed very strategic with a good chance of working. But then something would pop in my head, and I would scribble it down in my notebook, until I rethought about it and decided to wasn't any good and scribbled over it. **

**Ugh! People have no idea how hard it is to be smart. Most everyone thinks that I can come up with these things quick as a whip, which was actually sort of true, but they never thought about how much consideration and thinking one must do to come up with a flawless plan. And the weight on ones shoulder when the plan ends up being a total bust. **

**Sighing in exasperation, I leaned my head back and just looked up at the ceiling, as if a lightning bolt from Zeus would hit me with inspiration. Or maybe a mental beam from my mother. Hey mom! Any ideas? **

**Naturally, nothing happened, and I was stuck idealess. **

**It was at this moment Lacy, one of my half-siblings, opened up the cabin calling to me. "Annabeth? Chiron asked me to get you for dinner; our cabin is already down there." **

**"Alright, coming Lacy." I said, getting up from my seat. She went out, and I huffily followed. Maybe a brain break was needed, get some food fuel and THEN maybe a few good ideas might actually hit me. Entering the Pavilion, I was struck with how quiet and eerie it sounded. **

**There were no loud shouts or laughter, everyone was hunched quietly over their table, and whispers floating around like a soft buzz. Campers kept glancing at the exploded Armory, others would not-so-subtly point to the Big House toward the attic. **

**By now, everyone knew about Percy's arrival and about his betrayal too. People looked mad, sad, unsure, and puzzled. I got my food and headed over to my table, I felt people looking at me, examining my face for any kind of emotion. But I remained stoic. **

**Sitting down I dug into my meal, albeit nothing seemed very appetizing. I grabbed my cup and whispered "Blue cherry coke." And the fizzy drink immedianly filled my cup. I sipped it, and found a small smile replacing my face afterwards. **

**Percy and his blue food, he always got such a goofy grin on his face when he saw it, his eyes sparkled like ocean waves, and-**

**And inspiration struck. **

**I picked up my glass, making sure it was full before walking out of the Pavilion and toward the Big House. People watched me as I walked; Chiron gave me a questioning look and almost got up to talk to me. I gestured for him to stay sitting and mouthed: ****_Trust me_****. **

**He had a troubled expression but he, although grudgingly, stayed seated. I continued up. **

**Inside the big house, I climbed the stairs toward the attic. I opened the door quietly, but it still creaked on its hinges, I peaked in and saw Percy standing up by the window. He was resting his head on his arms, which were rested on the window sill. The window was open slightly, and a light breeze shuffled inside, rustling his hair to the side. Percy breathed in deeply, before exhaling long and slow, smelling the delicious barbeque outside. **

**I didn't think he noticed me at first, until he said "Are you going to stand by the door all day, or are you going to tell me what you want?" **

**He turned around, and his eyes hardened when they fell on me. I shifted on my feet; guilt pummeled me as his eyes seared into my head. "I brought you something to drink." I answered, managing to keep my voice calm. **

**"Is it poisoned or enchanted?" Percy asked. "I never know who I can trust these days." **

**I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply like Percy had just done before opening them and answering "No, but I do hope it does you some good." **

**He didn't say anything back, only gave me a sneer that stabbed my heart. Hesitantly I moved forward, and set the glass in front of him. He picked it up, his eyes widening slightly when seeing the fizzy drink. **

**He stared at it a little, at first I thought he was going to throw it back at me, or just drop on the floor. But I watched with slight satisfaction has he brought it to his lips and drank it down. When he removed the cup from his mouth, I saw a spark pass through him. **

**For a moment I saw my old Percy, the goofy, fun-loving child of Poseidon with black, wind-swept hair, and playful eyes, the one who made me fill special, the one that I loved and though of often, the one that could make me laugh and smile even during my saddest moments. **

**But it passed quickly, and this new Percy's expression hardened even harder and he stiffly handed the cup back to me. He didn't say anything, before returning to his position looking outside the window. And I didn't say anything either. I left. **

**Walking back down the stairs I smiled, a real, genuine smile that felt so good to wear again. Percy wanted us to think he changed, that he was now a blood-thirsty, revenge seeking warrior who would stop at nothing to get what he desired. But seeing him drink this, I could tell it brought out something hidden inside. The real Percy. **

**And my plan formed. It might not work; it could fail and blow up in my face. **

**But I was going to bring out the old Percy again, get him to remember all the good times he had here, get him to realize just how sorry we-I am, let him see that I will try and fix this. **

**"I'll help you Percy." I whispered, walking back toward the Pavilion. **

Done! This was Annabeth's chapter, obviously, tell me what you think!

Yeah i just realized I posted the wrong chapter...and now i feel REALLY embarrassed. I am so sorry guys, here is the right chapter. I was getting all these comments and PM's from people saying it was the wrong book, and I was just like: Whaaaaaat?

Well, here you go, and once again. So sorry!


	9. Dedicated to the guest named: Matt

Sorry guys, this isn't a chapter update, but this is something dedicated to a reader named Matt. And no, its not a good update.

Okay Matt, first I'd like to kick things off with the fact that if you DO NOT like my story, then exit the darn thing. I my gosh! I swear you read this JUST to say something rude to me, you think its dumb-simple solution: Leave my book!

And as for your (rudely) stated questions- 1) Percy was consulting only 1 of Leo's cabin mates, because he wanted it to be a surprise, I'm positive the other kids in the Hephaestus cabin can make something without their whole cabin knowing. What about Bunker 9? How do you know she didn't go there when making the ring? You don't. 2) I was going to call her sister Lucy, but i must have said Lacy, it probable sounded familiar to me because I've read the books, and my brain decided to put that instead. Besides, who says their can't be more than 1 kid named Lacy? Do you go to school and not have more than 1 guys named John, or a girl named Nicole? People can have the same names! 3) Maybe what you didn't know that a force was acting on Annabeth (*spoiler alert for any people who were reading this, and want to continue reading this*) you never know, the best you can do is just wait and see where the story takes you. You just jumped to conclusions, so you now know how Annabeth was feeling. Congratulations! and 4) Your statement: "Only losers like evil Percy stores" well then why are YOU reading one. Do you consider yourself a loser? OR did you just open my book to be mean and hurtfully criticize? Cause if it was the latter, I have no idea why someone would want to put someone else down, that's probable one of the worst things someone could. 5) I know Superman's a guy, Piper said she would be Jason's Superman and I figured my readers would know what I meant, obviously she would be Superwomen, I didn't think i needed to imply that, thank you very much. 6) The you saw, well I have a teacher at school whose name is that, and I must have accidentally said Mr. Dee instead of Mr. D, besides why does it matter? It sounds the same, you knew who I was talking about, and when i reread my story I'll catch and fix it. And finally 7) Calling me dumb, I've handled mean comments, both reality and virtual. But seriously dude, how low does one stoop? If you didn't like the book, then put it back on the shelf, if you have HELPFUL criticism then you may say so NICELY. There was no point in getting mean about it.

No any of those you have read it and your names Matt, but your not the Matt I'm talking about (*he knows who he is*) then I didn't mean to offend any of you.

And Matt, seriously, LEAVE MY BOOK! I don't care that you hate it, make your own book and she me how its done if you want, but if not, then I don't want to hear from you. I'm not taking it.

To those you are still nice, loyal readers and have read up to here, I'll have another chapter posted soon. Promise. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I'd update soon I said, I won't let you down I said; yeah, sorry guys. I really had meant to update right after but life got in the way. As usual.

But I won't bore you guys with my excuses.

You know, a lot of people have asked why I update the story part in bold; in case you're wondering it's because typing in bold, for some reason, helps me write. People have complained before, but saying right now- If you want to read my story, you're going to have to deal with it.

Anyway, enough of my jabbering; ya'll came here to read my story, so here it is!

**_Previously on "Tartarus Champion"- And my plan formed. It might not work; it could fail and blow up in my face._**

**_But I was going to bring out the old Percy again, get him to remember all the good times he had here, get him to realize just how sorry we-I am, let him see that I will try and fix this._**

_**"I'll help you Percy." I whispered, walking back toward the Pavilion.**_

**Set after Annabeth left Percy- **

**Percy (POV) **

**I watched Annabeth go back to the Pavilion, the goblet in hand. I could still taste the remnants of the drink on my tongue; oh how I forgot the taste of blue cherry coke, all the blue food I had loved so much. Especially my mom's blue cookies…**

**Mom…**

**That struck a sudden cord. What has happened to Sally Jackson? After all my time in Tartarus, I hadn't allowed much though over her, or Paul. Besides, both Tartarus and Kronos weren't allowing weakness; which included emotional weakness. Thinking about my mom was too painful. So I had forbidden any of those kind of thoughts. **

**Now though, Tartarus and Kronos weren't here to punish me for those thoughts. And a fresh wave of questions bubbled inside my head. How is she? Paul? Are they okay? Do they still live here? Do they remember me? Do they miss me? Are they even alive? **

**_No_****, a voice whispered in my head. ****_Do not worry yourself with them, stay on mission_****. I shook my head, ribbing myself of any of those thoughts. Stay on mission, stay on mission. I turned away from the window and instead sat on the floor with my knees crossed, and my hands resting on my knees. It was a meditating position I did with Tartarus, to help clear all thought or emotion. **

**I breathed in deeply through my mouth, before breathing out through my nose. **

**Inhale. Exhale. **

**My mind went black as I abandoned all thought. Besides clearing my head, this meditation technique also allowed to communicate with either Kronos or Tartarus from far distances. I deepened my consciousness, reaching deep inside the Earth till I felt two familiar presences in my subconscious. **

**One belonging to Tartarus, while the other being Kronos. **

**I've already talked to Tartarus, so I instead linked with my 'grandpas'. "****_Kronos_****?" I asked in my head. **

**It's quiet for a moment; then "****_Percy? What is it? Is something wrong_****?" Kronos' concerned voice echoes in my head. It felt weird when I first talked telepathically, the feeling was weird. Your head was completely clear, and when the voice talked it seemed to echo throughout the cavern of my mind. The voices were always sharp and clear, at first feeling like a sharp knife piercing your skull; but with time I've gotten used to the feeling. **

**"****_Nothing is wrong; I just wanted to talk_****." I tell him. **

**I can almost feel his relief. "****_Oh, alright. How is your mission going_****?" Kronos says. **

**I sigh to myself verbally, "****_Fine- I guess_****." **

**"****_You guess_****?" Kronos questions. **

**"****_Well, I guess seeing everyone again. It's been affecting me a lot more than I first anticipated._****" I tell him, not caring to let the emotion along with my statement. With Tartarus I was to stay stoic, but with Kronos I felt as though I could converse freely. "****_How so_****?" Kronos asks. **

**I almost shrug; "****_It's just…seeing them I still feel angry, but at the same time…I'm not sure. It's kind of confusing. Like a mixture of longing and want, I don't know what to do. I know you warned me about them trying to deceive me, but they seem sincere. I've tried to block it all out; but it only gets harder. What should I do_****?" Kronos is silent, taking in my small rant. **

**I feel myself go slightly agitated. I needed answers, and I wasn't getting them. I didn't know how to feel, I've gotten so used to feeling emotionless; and while I can almost completely stay in control, it's getting harder. Despite the short amount of time I've spent here. **

**Why? Why did they have to have such a big impact on me? Why do I feel like I should forgive them? They betrayed me? They deceived me? Why does Annabeth have to affect me so much? **

**Kronos must've sensed my conflicted attitude. "****_Percy_****," he says calmly; "****_First: Breath."_**

**"****_I know_****," I snap back at him, "****_I have been_****-"**

**"****_Percy, do as I tell you."_**** Kronos interrupts. I stop talking, knowing to obey; so I start breathing deeply again. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. "****_Good_****," Kronos approves as my mind calms, "****_Now, you need to stay calm; composed. Alright_****?" **

**"****_Alright_****." I tell him. **

**"****_Okay_****," he continues, "****_I know this is difficult, we knew it would be. But you can do this, besides its too late turn back now. If you feel as though you're slipping back, think about what they've done. Remember all that hate, help it fuel you on_****." **

**I nod, even though he can't see it. I can do this; I've been training for this for years. I can't start unraveling a few days into my mission. I must stay strong. Kronos and Tartarus are depending on me. **

**Feeling better, I say; "****_Thank you_****." **

**I almost feel Kronos smirk, "****_Anything for my favorite grandkid_****." He says back. I chuckle, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. With a smile, I bid him good-bye and severed our link. As my consciousness focused back on my surroundings, I noticed that a few other presences had come into the room while I had talked to Kronos. **

**Inhale. Exhale. **

**I opened my eyes. I see Jason, Piper, and Leo standing at the opposite end of the room; watching with curious expressions. We stare at each other for a moment; I took pleasure in their sudden awkward behavior. Like they had just barged in on a personal matter. I raised an eyebrow at them, "You know as much as I love staring contests, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask; what do you want?" **

**That snapped them back, "Oh, nothing." Jason answered, "Just wanted to come talk." **

**I rolled my eyes, "Then you obviously want ****_something_****." He shrugs and he sits on the ground by the door; the other two follow his actions. Leo wouldn't meet eye contact; I could tell he was still upset about the dilemma between us earlier. He fingered his tool-belt stubbornly, while his other hand tapped restlessly on the floor. I couldn't tell if it was Morse code or not, the taps were too jerky and rapid; that and I didn't know Morse code. **

**Piper looked as beautiful as ever, her hair in her regular braid with an eagle feather stuck inside. Her gaze was strong and steady, although she too couldn't keep my gaze for long. I would stare into her kaleidoscope eyes, a swirling mass of ever-changing color. She would stare back with a calm look, so I slightly intensified my glare and she would end up turning away. **

**Jason though, he kept my eye contact the longest. His bright, electric-blue eyes bore right back into mine. He was more built than the last time we've talked like friends, his hair had grown a little longer, but he still had that scar on his lip. We stared at each other, and like I did to Piper, I intensified my glance; and also like Piper, he ended up turning away. **

**That made me feel a little better. **

**But I decided to cut our silence, "Fine," I told them, "talk." **

**The stayed quiet a little longer, probable still thinking of something to say. "How was it in Tartarus?" Piper ended up asking. **

**"How do you think," I blanched, "It's the Greek version of hell; what do you think hell is like?" my reply is short and sharp, and leaves Piper closing her mouth with a snap. **

**It's quiet again. I lean broadly against the wall, and fold my arms across my chest; I make sure they know their presence bores me. Maybe they'll get the message and leave. "Why did you come back?" Leo speaks up. **

**Or maybe not. **

**I sigh, "I get the distinct feeling that you guys don't want me here." I answer. **

**"No," Piper quickly interrupts, "It's not that, we're just curious is all." **

**"Maybe I just wanted to see old 'friends'" I say the word with enough bitterness to make Piper flinch. "What's wrong with that?"**

**This time Jason speaks up, " 'Friends' don't blow up other friends weapon shack." **

**"You say that so casually." I tell him. **

**"Seriously Percy; why are you here?" Jason repeats Leo. "Believe me when I say were all relieved your back Percy, although we'd prefer it with a little less violence. You have a lot of friends here who've missed you; me, Annabeth, even Thalia has been worried about you." **

**I clench my fists. Inhale. Exhale. "Yeah, how is your sister?" I ask. **

**"Fine, she's enjoying Artemis's Hunt. I miss her when she's gone, but she tries to visit as often as she can." Jason answers with a shrug. **

**"Must be nice having a sister." I mumble. **

**"Tyson's missed you." Jason tells me. "The poor guy cried for weeks after you left. Annabeth tried to help as much as possible, but he wouldn't open up to her. Seems genetic." **

**I scoff, but find myself thinking of Tyson. My little Cyclops brother, I never really thought of him either. He always was so sensitive, but he was a great brother. Like that time he made me the shield watch, or when we built that chariot together. I didn't realize I was smiling until I noticed Jason and Piper smiling back at me. Leo wasn't smiling, though he looked less angry. **

**I quickly changed back into a scowl and looked away from them, and brushed away their looks. "Whatever." **

**"Annabeth thoughts about asking him to come back, to see you-"**

**"NO!" I found myself yelling, and startling the other three. I swallowed hard, and picked at the floor under me. I wasn't sure why; but the idea of seeing Tyson again made me panic. It wasn't because I didn't want to see him; it was more because I was afraid of what he'd think of how I turned out.**

**Would he be horrified? Disgusted? Disappointed?**

**I won't have him go through that.**

**I shake my head, "No, don't invite him." I tell Jason, "I don't want to see him." I lie. Jason studies me skeptically, he then stands up; signaling that it was time to go. Leo didn't even wait, he walked out the door. **

**"Sorry about Leo," Jason apologizes, "He's still pretty sore from your guys fight." **

**I shrug at him, "I don't blame him." Piper gives me a wave and a small smile, "Bye Percy." She says, and follows after Leo. Its only Jason and I now, we size each other mentally.**

**"Talk to you later," Jason finally says, he gives me the tiniest of smiles and walks away. I watch him go silently, and when the doors close I feel a sudden loneliness. I want to look out the window, maybe try and identity anybody else I know; instead of force myself to stay put. **

**"Stay on mission." I whisper. **

**Inhale. Exhale. **

And done, this is a little longer than what I usually do. Consider it an I'm-sorry present.

With the whole "Inhale. Exhale" thing, that's just Percy keeping himself calm and his emotions in check. Hope it didn't cause confusion.

Tell me what you guys think! Heck, keep guilting me into updating. It helps.

Until next time! XOXOXOXOXO


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay before we begin, may I just say…..there is absolutely no reason or excuse to why I haven't update. Obsolutely none, and I'm am SO SORRY guys. I am the lowliest of Earth's scum, and will forever just say over and over and over again: I'm SO SORRY! *cries and wails* **

**Let me just say that you should all be heavily thanking "CouplesAroundMe" for getting a hold of me, she inspired me, and made me happy enough to get off my lazy, good for nothing butt and actually update this right now. If you're a true fan of my story you will say to CouplesAroundMe: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GETTING CC'S HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER! **

**Okay, here you go guys. Though, I reread the beginning of this story, and WOW *gags* it was NOT good. Like, I'm kind of appalled of myself actually, so I will be doing some HEAVY rewriting and making some corrections so the story is more enjoyable and creative. I've found that Chaos stories, and evil Percy stories usually start exactly like each other, and I'm kind of saying to myself: Come on CC, where is the originality? Changes are in order indeed! **

**But that's enough of my talking, you're here for a fic that I will now supply you! Enjoy! **

**_Previously on Tartarus Champion: "Talk to you later," Jason finally says, he gives me the tiniest of smiles and walks away. I watch him go silently, and when the doors close I feel a sudden loneliness. I want to look out the window, maybe try and identify anyone else I know; instead I force myself to stay put. _**

**_"Stay on mission." I whisper. _**

**_Inhale. Exhale. _**

Percy POV

It was starting to get dreadfully boring up in the attic. Throughout my training with Tartarus I learned many methods of meditation, to keep calm and evaluate my situation, but I still have my ADHD. I can't stand being cooped up in a small space forever. But I highly doubted Chiron, or even Mr. D would allow me to stretch my legs outside.

I didn't plan on asking either.

The chains clasped on my wrists and ankles weren't THAT heavy, but they dragged carelessly on the floor behind me as I paced tirelessly through the little space one who is chained up is allowed. I never liked having things drag on me, like chains, or monsters hide (long story), or even monsters bones (another long story) like Kronos had wanted me to. _It'll make you look cool_! He insisted. _Um…no Kronos, no it won't. I will look like a crazy, half-demon demigod with a bad fashion sense_.

_Oh you kids these days_, he had replied. _Only into those 'latest fashions', no originality_. Oh what would he know about fashion? Or originality for that matter? Back in his day people wore loincloths, and dresses and bed sheets (Excuse me-togas) and never heard of a thing called deodorant, the poor shmucks.

Anyway, I tugged subconsciously at the chains. It would be easy to just rip them off, and throw them out the window-maybe they'd hit a camper in the head. But I promised Tartarus (and Kronos) that I'd be good. No maiming, killing, mutilating, or causing mayhem and mass panic. But what did that leave me to do? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

Chiron already took all my weapons (the ones he could find anyway *wink wink*), which included my collection of waters from the Rivers of the Underworld. It would be amusing to practice with those. But nooooo, because it was 'bad' for prisoners to have weapons, or dangerous waters from hell that can cause horrible depression, lack of memory, of agonizing pain- so pretty much any means of entertainment. Lame!

I heard someone climbing up toward the attic, and tried to appear more laid-back. But it was SO hard, once with ADHD, always with ADHD. I barely managed to lean against the wall, staring boredly out of the window, before the door opened. It had been a couple days since Jason, Piper, and Leo had visited me, only the occasional wind spirit that would come and give me food before whisking away as fast as possible. I don't blame them either, but still…

But the door opened to reveal Reyna, Hazel, Frank, Chris, and *gag* Annabeth. They all smiled at me, Hazel wished me a "Good Morning". Looks like she didn't change much. I didn't return a smile, and simply raised an eyebrow in question at them. "You look bored." Chris pointed out.

"Nice observations Sherlock." Percy deadpanned, "Next you'll be telling me the sky is blue, or that I'm devilishly handsome. Thank you, but I'm aware." He rolled his eyes at me.

They all sat on the ground, a good distance from me, and relaxed. I didn't like it. They seemed too laidback, to relaxed; what were they planning?...surely they expected _something_ out of this visit. But they just…sat there…didn't even talk. Well two could play at that game, I sat down as well, legs crossed, and stared back unimpressed.

It was quiet for a bit, all of us in a tranquil and peaceful atmosphere. Ugh! Say something! Actually, no…don't say anything, I didn't want to talk to them….right. Of course I didn't, I didn't like them obviously. I didn't realize I started tapping my fingers against my leg until Annabeth's eyes flitted down, and she smiled a little wider.

I noticed the finger tapping immedianly, and quickly stopped. But that look didn't leave Annabeth, like I just did something she liked. And now I have the sudden urge to take a long, hot shower….in the river of Fire in Tartarus. Finally I couldn't take it any longer, "Is there a reason you guys came up here? Or are you just so intent on staring at me? You guys are creepier than some of the monsters I've seen in Tartarus-and that is saying a LOT."

They all seemed happy after I said something, especially Annabeth. Okay, what the Hades? What do they want? What is making them so happy? "Nothing," Annabeth said, "I was just proving a point. C'mon guys." She motioned for them to follow her, and they all waved good-bye and left.

Okay, what the literally Hades? The creeps just came up here to stare at me? Seriously, what is wrong with them? They never did that when I was their friend. And why did Annabeth look so smug? That was the same look she always gave me when I said something stupid, and she rolled her eyes and would correct me in amusement. It was nice back then, but I didn't like it anymore. I huffed in annoyance once they left, rolling my eyes I turned grumpily back to the window.

Kronos so owed me for this….

(We are now shifting into Annabeth's POV)

Annabeth POV

We all left Percy in the attic, I couldn't help the smile that refused to leave my face. We went back into the conference room, where all the head counselors sat around the familiar ping pong table. They all immedianly perked up when me, Frank, Reyna, and Hazel entered the room. "So, how did it go?" Rachel asked from a corner of the room.

"The old Percy is definitely in there." I told them matter-of-factly. Chiron ordered an early morning council meeting to discuss what we were going to do about Percy. He already sent a message to the Gods in Olympus, no doubt Zeus would send someone down to see Percy for themselves. I figured I might as well share my plan for Percy's retransformation with the rest of them, the more help the better in fact.

At first they were doubtful, Clarrise pointed out that she didn't think any of the old Percy was even in this newer, eviler Percy. I knew she was wrong, I could tell by the slight way Percy's eye lit up when he drank his Blue coke, or the way he acts when his ADHD acts up, even the way he was quipping back at Chris was hinted with the old, sweet, and fun-loving Perseus Jackson. The same Perseus Jackson I was determined to bring back out.

To prove to the others that I was right, I had Hazel, Reyna, and Frank come upstairs with me to see Percy. I told them we didn't need to talk, just observe. And we did, and I was correct. The old Percy was in there; he was just chained, locked, and concealed deep inside; somewhere where no one could reach him.

Well, challenge accepted.

Reyna took her seat calmly, "Annabeth is right," she stated, "I definitely saw something there. As small as it was, he's in there." Frank and Hazel nodded along with her. Everyone around the table relaxed a little, but some still looked doubtful.

And by some, I mostly meant Clarrise. She twirled a knife in her fingers thoughtfully, "Fine, but even IF he is in there. How do you plan on bringing him out? I don't think bringing him a colored, fizzy drink, and ruminating memories with him will just willy-nilly snap him back to his old self." She told Annabeth, pausing to stab her knife into the ping-pong table (Chiron sighed softly at that, and his tail flicked agitatedly). "We can't really keep him here, can we? I bet we're not even really _keeping _him here. I'm a daughter of Ares, I can tell when a prisoner of war really is held captive. Percy is too laid-back, and _way _to smug for him to fit that description."

"Well maybe-"Frank started.

"Also," Clarrise interrupted. "We don't even know what he's doing here. Obviously he's a lot more powerful than we thought; so why be our prisoner? He's planning something, and its not going to be good." She finished. Everyone looked at her kind of surprised, sometimes I guess we just forgot how war smart Clarrise really was.

She noticed all the looks in her direction, "What?" she demanded crossing her arms, "Annabeth's mom may be the Goddess of warefare and wisdom, but I'm a daughter of Ares-God of _War_-I know some stuff ya-know. It an essential part of a battle to know your opponents strengths and weaknesses, and I make it a point to know my enemies pros and cons." She relaxed back in her chair.

She had a point, Clarrise might not be the brightest color of Iris's rainbow, but she wasn't an idiot too. Especially when it came to the subject of battles and war. I nodded in agreement with her, "But," I said, "If there is a chance we can get back that trust we had with Percy, we have to take it. If we can, think about it, we'll have a greater advantage for anything coming our way. Your right about knowing what he's here for Clarrise, but how will we figure it out if we can't get him to open up and tell us himself. Besides, if anything is coming our way in the near future, I think we can all agree that we'd want a powerful ally. Right?"

They all pondered over my statement for a second, Clarrise scoffed but a moment later nodded in agreement. "I understand where your coming at Annabeth," Piper piped up from the back of the room. "And I'm willing to try."

"So am I." Jason spoke near Piper. "I think our Percy is still in there, and I want him back."

"I'm up for trying," Hazel added.

Frank put in a, "Me too!" Reyna, the Stoll brothers, and Chris did too. Clarrise pursed her lips with her eyes narrowed, before shrugging. "Fine, I'm all for it." She says, I beam happily. "But," she adds, "If this blows up in our face and we all die, I told you so!"

I rolled my eyes at her, Chiron clapped his hands together at the head of the table. "Well, I suppose we're all in agreement then?" there was a fleeting murmurs of agreements. "Good, then let's conclude this meeting. Annabeth and Leo, get the Athena and Hepheastus cabins on rebuilding our weapons shack. Everyone else, resume with your normal activites. Meeting adjourned!"

I got up from my seat. On my way out, Clarrise and I glanced at each other. She gave me a pointed look, a warning that I better be right, before Chris le her out. I met up with Leo outside on the porch, we started walking down toward our cabins. It was quiet for a minute, before Leo says, "Your better know what your doing Annabeth."

I hoped I did too.

We continued on silently back to the cabins.

**Done! There you guys go, I hope to update this (and my other stories more frequently). Once again, thank you CouplesAroundMe for snapping some sense into my thick skull! Hope you guys enjoyed! **


	12. Chapter 12

_Percy (POV)_

_Mediating was getting old. Of course, staring at the wall proved no more interesting either. I was seriously considering just breaking out of these putrid restraints, it'd be easier than breaking free of paper chains, and just go cause some havoc. Back in Tartarus, if I was finished with my training, I was allowed to roam free and do whatever I wanted. One of my favorite pass-times was going Phlegethon, or the Lithe (any of the 5 rivers really) and bending the water there. _

_After being enhanced from my training, and Tartarus's blessing, I could do a lot more than when I was a normal demigod. It'd be fun to burn a few pictures in the wood with some fire water, and certainly more entertaining than hearing the sound of campers outside doing their activities-sometimes having enhanced hearing really sucked. Huffing irritably, I looked up at the window from where I sat. Sunlight drizzled in, bathing my spot in sunlight. It was kind of nice feeling the sunlight again, Tartarus wasn't exactly known for its 'bright and happy atmosphere'. _

_Suddenly, a thought struck me. I looked around the room, before spotting a few broken glass shards at the end of the room, where one of the campers had accidentally shot the window during practice. With a little excitement, I hurried toward it, only to be yanked back a few feet from my target. I looking scathingly at the chains clasped on my wrists and ankles. I could break them and take the glass, I wouldn't have to leave the attic either-no harm no foul. _

_But I'm positive Chiron, or Clarisse (or Leo) would throw a fit if I did, probably restrict me even more. I sighed in disappointment, Tartarus wouldn't want me to cause too much of a disturbance right now either. How boring…_

_I blew a dispirited puff of air out, and sat back down on the floor, scratching half-hearted at the wood floor. What I would kill to at least get a deck of cards, something to occupy the time. As trained as I was, ADHD was still very dominant in me-even more now actually. My fingers were just itching to do something. I didn't want to sleep, meditating helped but that gets boring, I couldn't cause destruction or mayhem-ugh, what were prisoners expected to do all day? It's no wonder people tried hard not to be captured, if torture didn't break them, boredom definitely would. _

_Well, not me! Tartarus and Kronos are counting on me, and I refuse to let them down. But still…there had to be something to occupy the time. I looked around the room again, before my eys fell upon the window near where I sat. A smile pulled on my face as a thought crossed my mind. I got up and approached the window. _

_My hand skimmed over the glass, "Smooth, pretty good condition. A very nice window indeed." I mused, before punching a hole through it. The window broke on impact, a sharp sound followed as glass shards rained down. I examined my hand, it was bleeding a little from where a piece of glass snagged it. Eh, nothing a little water wouldn't fix. I hovered my uninjured hand over the cut (turned palm up) and concentrated, the water in the air pooled in my palm. My muscles relaxed at the familiar feeling. It was much easier pulling water from air here, in Tartarus it was a lot harder. _

_I let the water trickle onto the cut; the bleeding immedianly stopped and the cut sealed itself off. Well, now that, that was taken care of. I turned back to the window, I saw a few campers gaping at the window. I smiled at waved at them, but they remained gaping. Fine, be that way-I can be rude too. I picked a few small pieces of glass off the window and threw it at them, at the downpour of glass they scattered. "Maybe you should wave back next time!" I shouted after them with a shake of my head. Before I stopped, "Wave." I snickered to myself. "How very punny." _

_Still musing to myself, I picked another shard of glass off the window. This one was bigger, jagged and roughly the size of my palm. I weighed it in my hand for a moment, before deciding it would do and settled back on the ground. I positioned the glass so it was reflecting the sun's rays still coming in through the window. _

_I remember doing this all the time as a kid, it was better with a magnifying glass, but my measly little shard would do. _

_I was just in the process of burning a picture of the Phlegethon into the floor the door burst open. "Oh, the Party-Pooper Patrol is here." I drawled at seeing Clarisse, Chris, Jason, and Annabeth thundering in the small space. "What do you think you're doing?!" Clarisse demanded. I looked down at the glass in my hand, to my burning picture (which was starting to smoke since I was no longer moving the glass), then back at Clarisse. "I'm drawing, duh." _

_Clarisse scowled, "Looks more like trying to burn down the Big House." She sneered back, taking a threatening step forward at seeing the small trickle of smoke thicken. _

_I looked back at the glass shard, then back at the daughter of Ares, "You wanna a turn?" I ask. Clarisse growls at me, her hold on her spear tightening. I sighed and got up, brushing my pants off. "I'm not trying to burn down the Big House," I say, "Besides, why would I start with the attic? If I wanted to burn this old shack down I would start at the bottom, so I can watch the rest go down in flames." I say the last part with a slightly crazy chuckle, just for show. _

_Clarisse gives me a look of disgust, "Your crazy." She decided. I clasp my hands behind my back and give her a sweet smile, "You didn't think I was sane did you?" I ask, sickly sweet. Near Clarisse, Annabeth peers at my smoldering picture. "What is it?" she asks kindly. _

_My picture was just getting shape, so it didn't look much like the mighty Phlegethon, more like a measly little worm. I peer at her curiously, "It's the Phlegethon." I finally say. I hear Clarisse snort. _

_"__Ha, sure doesn't look like it." _

_"__How would you know? Have you seen it?" I demand, making her mouth snap shut. I cross my arms defensively over my chest, "Besides," I add, "You guys interrupted me before I could even finish. Rude much?" _

_Annabeth smiles encouragingly at me, "I didn't know you liked to draw." She says. I look back at my flimsy snake, "Well, I guess I gained some habits in my absence." I say back sharply. I wasn't buying her 'nice act', she was planning something. She was ALWAYS planning something. I won't let her fool me this time, never again. Annabeth decided to ignore my snappy retort. _

_"__I can ask Rachel for some pencil you can draw with." She offered. My eyes narrowed skeptically at her. It was tempting, very temping-I definitely wouldn't be bored with a set of pencils. She gave me a small smiles; my eyes hardened and I clenched my jaw, I won't take her bait. "No thanks." I say back haughtily. I turn away from them. _

_Annabeth takes a small step forward, "Are you sure?" she asks. Slowly approaching from behind. I could feel her presence, creeping up on me. She was like the monsters in Tartarus, the one's he trained with. They tried to sneak up on him, when he first started, even when he wasn't training he could feel them-their cold presence sneaking up his spine and breathing icy breaths down his neck. Feeling a sudden stab of panic, Percy whirled around and threw the glass shard in his hand at the child of wisdom._

_It sailed past her, cutting her cheek before impending itself on the wall behind her. Annabeth gasped at the sudden pain, and her hand instantly cradled the small wound. It probably didn't hurt, with many of the other wounds I remember her getting. She looked more hurt with shock. At the first sight of blood, Clarisse barked a loud "Hey!" and stormed over to me with her sword. Chris pulled Annabeth away from me, she let him, her eyes never straying from me. She had that calculating look in her eyes again. _

_Clarisse then blocked my view, she was yelling at me but I ignored her easily. I turned and sat back on the floor, propping up my head with my hand, which my knee was supporting. "Are you even listening to me!?" Clarisse demanded finally, now noticing my glazed over eyes. _

_"__Oh definitely, please continue." I said sarcastically. Clarisse threw her hands up in exasperation, she stormed out of the attic, yelling over her shoulder "Don't try any funny business, or I'm personally skewering you!" _

_"__I'm sure." I called after her. "I'll be a perfect little angel alright. Now more burning fire rivers in the wood, no more singing, and no more spitting on people when they walk in the Big House." _

_Jason looked at him incredulously, "THAT WAS YOU!" he demanded. Percy snickered, "Would you believe me if I said no?" I asked. Jason shook his head and left as well. They all left again, Clarisse staying behind just to give him a dirty look, before slamming the door behind her. _

_Bored again, ugh. I really need to look into hiding games in my suit-they'd definitely come in handy. I sighed and got back up to my feet and paced restlessly. I peeked out of the window , only to see a group of campers heading straight for the Big House. I chuckled and picked piece of glass off the window, "They never said I couldn't throw glass at them." I laughed. _

**Hey guys, I didn't bother putting the Authors not up there first, I figured you might want to get straight to the story. Here it is, I'm sorry for neglecting you all for so long. Really, I am. **

**Your nagging helps if it makes you feel any better. I just haven't been on this account for a while-school is almost out, been kind of busy (I have no other excuse for those other months) **

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoyed. I love writing sarcastic!Percy. **

**I went back and read the beginning of this and-EW! My writing is HORRID, I must fix it! I'll be spending a little time to revise those chapter. I'll be changing a few (a lot of) things, to make the story flow better, look better, sound better, and more original. **

**Thank you for your patience! Drop a review below! **


	13. Chapter 13

Kronos (POV)

I was beginning to miss Percy. Not that I didn't miss him before, but now his absence was REALLY beginning to take effect. I was used to Percy's sarcastic, mischievous smirk that he gave me every time he finished his training and was planning a prank on me. Having him around was fun, and never boring-my grandson just had that thing about him that made me smile.

Hmm…grandson….boy did that feel foreign to say, even after all these years. But it wasn't a bad feeling, it, for some reason, made me want to puff out my chest a little farther. I had a grandson! One that didn't want to destroy, and man didn't that feel great! But that grandson was gone, on a mission in Camp Half-Blood, and wouldn't be back for a while.

Shifting the time and space around monsters until they combusted into dust was even beginning to lose its fun. I always could go train; ever since some of my spies in the mortal world found my scythe (and fixed it up a bit) and threw it down here, I had the biggest urge to just slice and dice any monster that came into view. It could be fun, but Tartarus always let the monsters have a fast, and painless regeneration, and that kind of ruined the fun of it. But, oh well-suppose he had to reward the monsters 'some way' for being our practice dummies.

I sighed, and got up from the table I was sitting at. One didn't usually need to eat when down in this pit of fire and brimstone, but it never hurt to have fried harpies, with a cup of spicy Plegethon-better than roasted telkines and some Lithe water anyway. I roamed through the obsidian palace, easily finding my way to the throne rooms where Tartarus was brooding - er, 'thinking strategically' I mean. He looked up once he noticed me.

Tartarus's physical form was huge, and looming. His power was concentrated and could be felt all over his domain, but whenever me or Percy were near, he tended to down-play it drastically. If Tartarus had actually let his power affect us fully, it'd be too intense – even for me (though I could definitely handle better than Percy, but Percy could handle it better than the average demigods…or god for that matter.) "Kronos, is something the matter?" Tartarus asks.

I shake my head, "No, I was just wondering if you heard anything about how Percy's mission is going?" I stand in front of Tartarus, respectively keeping my distance; this is HIS domain after all. The primordial sits straighter in his chair, eyes piercing and calculating. "He's having a bit more trouble than I anticipated," Tartarus admits. "Especially with that Athena-girl, my spies tell me she has a plan to try and 'reform him'."

I scoff internally at that, "Percy is well-trained, and one of the best I've seen. He won't be fooled so easily." I assure Tartarus, Percy is one of the most determined, loyal, and dangerous demigod that I have ever encountered-and that was saying a lot. I had faith in him. Tartarus nodded slowly, "But, just to be sure, I'm considering sending in a spy, to keep a close watch." He says. I fidget a little uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing Percy won't know about that." I ask carefully. Tartarus rumbled in agreement, he clasps a giant hand over his stomach and leans leisurely in his throne. "Of course," the primordial says. "If he knew about it, then it might tamper with his performance. No, this will remain secret." It makes sense, but I've never been someone to go behind Percy's back. But…as much as I didn't like it at first, Tartarus IS in charge of this operation.

I sigh, but nod. "Very well." I say. Tartarus shifts in his throne, and waves his hand in front of him. The atmosphere in the room darkened – which was impressive. Tartarus willed pieces of shadows from all corners of the room, they pooled in front of him, swirling together like black, inky swirls of smoke. The shadowy smoke gathered together in a lumpy mess, before it grew slowly and took shape. A head sprouted from the mess of tendrils, then arms, and legs. The figure stood up, it had no distinguishable features, it was nothing but black smoke that was constantly shifting and morphing, besides a pair of deathly white eyes.

"Σκιάυπηρέτης," Tartarus rumbles, addressing his shadow servant. The inky figure didn't say anything; it knelt before Tartarus and bowed its head, before standing back up waiting for orders. "I have an important task for you," Tartarus begins. "I need you to journey into the mortal-world, and go forth into Camp Half-Blood, check on Perseus Jackson, my champion-do you understand?"

Σκιάυπηρέτης nodded in understanding, it lifted a smoky fist and pounded it once on his chest. Then, without a sound, he erupted into a misty cloud of black and shot toward the shadows; disappearing from the room. I watched it go, slight confusion etching on my face. I've never seen anything like that. I turn to Tartarus, "What was that?" I ask.

Tartarus relaxes into his chair, sparing me a small glance. "That is Σκιάυπηρέτης, a personal servant of mine. Don't worry, it can handle its mission."

"Okay, but…" I trail off uncertainly. "I've just never seen something like that before." It was true, there were a lot of monsters and creature in Greek history, but Kronos was sure he never saw something quite like that. Tartarus gives a sinister smile, "Σκιάυπηρέτης deals with dilemmas for me, it works in secret and shadows. Not even the old myths mention it, which is our advantage."

I dully noted how Tartarus referred to Σκιάυπηρέτης as 'It', meaning it was a specified thing-not really a 'he' or 'she'. Tartarus gestured for me to go, in any other case I would have been offended as such abrupt behavior, but-as before-this as Tartarus, in his domain; my say in things were limited now. I nodded and left the room silently. I made it toward my room, feeling suddenly exhausted.

But as I passed Percy's room, I heard a small clutter of sound. I stopped abruptly, peering at the door curiously. Percy's room was off-limits to everyone (but Kronos and Tartarus of course), no one should be in there. A sudden snap of anger burst inside me at the thought of someone rummaging through my Grandson's things. I burst inside the room, grabbing the scythe (that had been hanging from its scabbard on my hip), and raising it threateningly, "What are you-" I started, but stopped mid-sentence.

Standing in the middle of Percy's room, was Σκιάυπηρέτης. The shadowy figure was staring at me, like it was expecting me to appear when I did. It had one of Percy's shirts in its hand, its fists clenched angrily around the drakon scaled fabric. I was too startled to say anything, and my scythe dipped a little in my hand. Σκιάυπηρέτης glared at me, its white eyes narrowing dangerously at me.

I hefted up my weapon once more, pointing at Σκιάυπηρέτης chest. If it looked intimidated, it had an excellent way of hiding that. It hissed at me, low and throaty like a spider, its inky claws shredded the shirt in its hands, letting the tattered remains fall unceremoniously to the floor. With another hiss, this one a bit more airy and light (like it was mocking me), Σκιάυπηρέτης dispersed into a thousand tendrils of smoke, and disappeared once more.

I stood in Percy's room, left feeling a sudden, small stream of dread pool in my stomach.

**Hey guys, hope you guys liked this! Just a bit of time with Kronos, and Tartarus, with an addition of: Σκιάυπηρέτης *evil snicker* **

**Oh, and just so you know, I made Σκιάυπηρέτης up, he's my own character. So if I have anyone calling me out about Σκιάυπηρέτης, and how it's not real (cough Matt cough) now you know that it's my own OC. Also, Σκιάυπηρέτης means: Shadow Servant (just a little tidbit you might find interesting) **

**Drop me a review! XD **

**-CC26 **


	14. So Sorry

Hey guys, Christmascookie here.

Look, I know you all probable noticed the "Up for Adoption" added to all of my fics, and if you didn't know…well…surprise!

Now, before you guys scroll all the way down to curse my name and demand why I'm not finishing my fics, and how I said I wasn't going to abandon them and so on…just, listen to what I have to say.

I love Percy Jackson, and love writing fanfictions. But, all the ambition I had for theses fics have completely left me. I had plots and plans for all of them, but now I can't remember anything I was going to do. All and every single desire I had for this fics has completely left me.

Honestly, the whole reason I even kept updating "Tartarus Champion" was because you guys kept asking for updates and I felt bad for now posting for so long. But the writers block I have for these fics is massive, and I can't find anyway way around it. That's the reason why I haven't been updating.

Besides, I entered in a few other fandoms and have been doing fics for that one – so that might be part of it too.

Don't get me wrong, I'm going to keep writing Percy Jackon fics, I have a really intense one planned out right now in fact.

Just, THESE fanfictions have nothing left for me. I'm sorry to those who wanted me to continue, but that is why I'm putting them up for adoption – so I don't have to just delete them. So that's why I'm asking: If there is ANYONE out there who will continue this stories (or just 1 of them) than PM and we'll talk. I'll even add some details or plans I do remember about them.

I don't believe in just deleting them right off without telling you guys anything, you all have been very dedicated and devoted fans. So if you want to continue one (or more) of my fics, then drop me a message!

Sorry again, I just can't continue like this – just always battling writers block with no direction for my fics, and you guys are just going to have to accept that.

Thanks for reading!

-CC26


	15. New Authors and a New Fanfiction!

Hey guys!

Well, all of my stories have been adopted!

"Olympus High" has been adopted by: Tobey4138

"Save Me" has been adopted by: Iwovepizza

"Punished by Hecate *1 and 2*", "Tartarus Champion", and "Lost Souls" has been adopted by: ThatSpecialWriter

There we go, the new owners to my fics! If you guys wish to finish them, then go to the authors named above.

I'm not done writing Percy Jackson fanfics though. I have a new one I will be posting soon called: When You Become a Monster.

It ties into both "The Trials of Apollo" and "Magnus Chase", though those will be coming in later chapters. Here's a brief summary of the story:

During the final battle with Gaia, the Earth Mother pulled one last nasty trick; summoning a flock of Arai, demons who curse their victims when killed, and leaving them to wreak havoc on the two Camps. With the aid of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, this threat was soon over-come, but at a very heft price. Let's just say, Percy Jackson is never going to be the same again.

I, personally, am REALLY excited about this story. There will be some intense Percabeth fluff, solangelo will be involved, same with Caleo. It will have lots of action, feels, and a bit of Dark!Percy (Cause I recently just fell in love with that.)

Anyway, there you go. I will be deleting these remaining fics in a few days, to give all you readers a chance to read this final A/N. I've enjoyed writing for you, and I hope you guys read my new fic when its posted.

Thanks for being awesome! ;)

-Christmascookie26


End file.
